R.S.V.P.
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: the latest in my series of Haruka/Michiru yuri fanfics (#13)


Wow… nobody liked the last chapter. –shrugs- oh well… it was kind of an attempt to tie up a loose end I made for myself earlier in the story.. I mentioned that Haruka's father didn't like homosexuals, but then never showed him. So I had to get rid of that. Anyway… the story will now get back on track. Oh, one last apology to make before we start the fic… rereading this series, I've noticed that my timeline is… fuzzy. I've been writing this series in bits and pieces for several months now, and kind of lost track of where it was going. –sighs- Do you all remember what I did with my big romance series? How when I was done, I made one uber-fic to tie it all up? I think that when I'm done with this series, Ill rework it all into one giant fic, add some material, and tied up all the loose ends. Maybe. If I get the time… 

'Till then, you just have to bear with me…

btw… sorry bout the names… I choked.

****

****

**_RSVP_**

By Michael Treiber 

                Haruka grit her teeth in anger as the phone rang. Damn her father… but no, she wasn't going to let him ruin her life. So he didn't like her choice in partners… so what.

                "Hello?" A soft, feminine voice responded on the other end.

                "Michiru? This is Haruka… listen, what are you and your parents doing for dinner tomorrow night?"

                Anxiety held her breath in as she awaited Michiru's response.

                "Well, nothing, I suppose… why?"

                This was the fun part.

                "I think I should meet your parents. After all, if I'm going to be asking you on dates, we should meet. And you already know my mother…"

                A long pause, in which Haruka was sure her heart was going to explode.

                "Haruka… you don't have to prove anything to me."

                Not quite the response she was looking for, but it was better than some of the alternatives running through her mind.

                "I'm not trying to prove anything." Haruka replied. "I just think that meeting your parents is an important step for us."

                Another pause. 

                "Well then…. Why don't you come over tonight?"

                "Tonight!?" Haruka was shocked. "But I…"

                "Mother!" She heard Michiru call out on the other end. "I'm having a guest for dinner!"

                "Michiru! No, I-" But it was to late. Michiru's mother was already giving her daughter permission.

                Haruka sighed.

                "I'll be over in twenty minutes."

                "Good." Haruka could almost hear the other girls smile. "I'll see you soon."

                The tall blonde gave herself once last look over in the mirror before she left. She had quickly changed, wanting to present a good image.

                A pair of gray slacks and a white blouse was dressy enough for the occasion, without looking underdressed. And the choice of an under wire bra as opposed to the usual tight sports bra she normally wore was probably good… She looked much more feminine than usual, but tonight she wasn't trying to convince anyone that she was a boy.

                "Mom!" She yelled as she opened the door to leave the apartment. "I'm going out… see you later."

                Michiru's mother greeted her at the door. The other woman smiled brightly as she saw who was on the other side.

                "You would be Haruka?"

                The tall blonde nodded, somewhat nervous. The older woman didn't say anything more, but led her into the dinning room, where Michiru and her father were already seated. She was instantly glad that she had dressed up a bit, as all three of the Kaioh's were wearing clothing quite a bit fancier than normal.

                "Haruka!" Michiru cheerfully greeted her. "Let me introduce you. This is my father, Akira Kaioh, and you've already met my mother, Sakura Kaioh."

                She nodded to both the adults, and then seated herself across from Michiru. No one said anything, until a small group of people began emerging from the kitchen, carrying trays. Soon, an elaborate meal lay before them.

                The meal proceeded in an almost eerie silence, until Michiru's father broke it.

                "So, Haruka…" He began slowly. "You and my daughter are…" He coughed lightly. 

                "Oh, daddy…" Michiru scolded him lightly. "I already told you, Haruka wants to ask me out, but decided to wait until she could approach you in a proper manner."

                Almost, Haruka disagreed. But then she saw the look Michiru gave her, which clearly said 'Play along… or else'

                "That was very thoughtful of you." Michiru's mother told her. "So much more polite than we would have expected from such a young person."

                She didn't know how to respond to that, so Haruka bent her head back to her plate. 

                The meal was soon over, and the group retired to a sitting room.

                "Haruka?" Michiru's mother wore a false cheerful smile. "Michiru's father and I have a few questions we'd like to ask you…"

                Haruka took a deep breath, and looked to Michiru for strength before the interrogation began.

                "Well…" Michiru told her best friend. "That went well."

                Haruka was stunned.

                "What are you talking about? I'm lucky I made it out of there with my skin whole!"

                "Oh, nonsense…" the musician replied. "Mother though you were very charming, and even daddy liked you."

                The two were outside, Michiru having walked Haruka back to her car. She was clearly awaiting something, but the blonde was hesitant.

                "Michiru, I…" She paused, thinking, and then slowly restarted. "Do you remember what I asked you a few days ago? Well, I… um…" She blushed and looked down.

                "Yes."

                "What?" Haruka's eyes snapped up to see Michiru barely holding back laughter at her discomfort.

                "I said yes. As in, 'yes I'll go to the dance with you'… as your date."

                Haruka was ecstatic. She didn't know what to say, or what to do, so she let emotional instinct take over.

                She darted forward and quickly pressed her lips against Michiru's, and ducked into her car.

                The aqua haired beauty was still standing there, a look of complete –but pleasant- surprise etched on her face as Haruka drove away.

Ok… that was weak. I know it, and I'm sorry, but all my energy and time have been taken up by work. Trust me, the next chapter  will be better as I bring this series to an end. I think I could have done a little better if I hadn't been writing this a few lines at a time, over the course of a week and a half… anyhoo… as always, all emails get answered, even flames.

See ya next time…


End file.
